


Polaris Sounds Nice

by Doot_Noot_Yee_Hoo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Byakuya has daddy issues, F/M, Togami Byakuya-Centric, Trans Togami Byakuya, makoto is a helpful egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doot_Noot_Yee_Hoo/pseuds/Doot_Noot_Yee_Hoo
Summary: Byakuya isn't really Byakuya, she feels more like Polaris. That's going to be harder to say out loud than in your head though.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a fanfic idea I made up on the spot, so I apologize if I get anything wrong. :D I'm sorry if it's a little fast paced, I just don't want to make the book too slow and boring. ^^;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro has a small talk with our favourite Togami heir.

Byakuya frowned, glancing at Chihiro from across the cafeteria again. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the small boy for some reason, and grew certain distaste when he noticed that he wasn’t wearing a skirt as usual.

Ever since he was found out to be male, he just seemed to embrace it so… easily. As if it was just part of him. The blonde could never understand. What a waste, Chihiro was always so small and fragile, he admired it. Maybe he was a little jealous too.

And to see the brunet throw it all away like that? The life where he was known as “she”? That would be paradise for Byakuya.

“Byakuyaaaaa?” a hand was waved in front of his face. “You’re blanking out again, and right when I was about to tell you about how I fell down the stairs this morning!”

“Ah? Oh, sorry Naegi. It’s just so hard to listen to things I don’t care about.”

Makoto stuck out his tongue. “Meanie! Maybe more people would like you if you were half as nice as you were rude.” Aoi giggled from behind him.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. “Fine then, tell me all about how you were an idiot.”

“Thank you!” Makoto smiled gleefully.

The blond just nodded and went back to staring at Chihiro. He didn’t even realize how long he had been lost in his thoughts until Makoto tapped him on the shoulder.

“Byakuya?” He internally cringed at the name. It sounded so stupid. Dumb. Masculine. “Breakfast is over.”

“Oh. Thanks.” He slowly got up and made accidentally made eye contact with Chihiro, who motioned him over. “I’ll follow you in a sec. Just go ahead without me.”

Makoto nodded and ran off. “Alright! See you later alligator!”

As soon as the others were out of range, Chihiro sat beside him and looked up at him. “I saw you looking at me before.”

“Oh uh-“

“Why?” Chihiro’s voice seemed slightly accusatory, of course only to himself though.

“What, is it wrong to glance at someone every once in a while?”

“You were watching me the entire time.”

“Oh well I-“ Byakuya paused, assuming that the other would change the subject and talk about his coding or whatever he did in his freetime. To his surprise he didn’t, instead just staring into his eyes.

He still looked feminine, like a doe in the spring. Soft brown curls of hair lightly brushing against his cheeks, a small rosy blush covering his face.

“Togami?”

“Sorry.”

“You should tell me. You owe me after the whole crucifixion shtick you pulled right? Just think about this as a way you can repay me.”

“But I-“

“I won’t say anything I promise, it’ll just be between us,” Chihiro smiled reassuringly.

“…Fine,” Byakuya mumbled, finally giving in, making Chihiro’s face light up in joy.

“Wow! I didn’t actually think you’d agree! I’m all ears.”

He sighed. “Well… it’s about you. Why don’t you like being addressed as a girl?”

The other boy thought for a moment. “It just makes me feel uncomfortable y’know? It’s not me.”

“Not you? But you look just like a girl! You should take advantage of that- hell why do you want to change? You’ve got it all!”

“Got it all? What do you mean?”

Byakuya blinked. He wasn’t exactly sure what he meant. “Well…” he started, feeling like he should watch what he said. “Exactly what I said. You’re a boy, but plenty of people thought of you as a girl at first, and called you sweet, and you got to wear blouses and skirts and bows… and-“

“Hold on,” Chihiro interrupted. “Is this what this is about? Byaku-“ he noticed the taller student’s face shift, looking slightly uncomfortable. It wouldn’t have been noticeable for anyone else, but it was quite obvious for him. Especially after he heard the small rant Byakuya went on about. All the pieces started to click together. “Togami… do you… _want_ to be a girl?”

The blond’s face heated up. “What? That’s absurd! No!”

Chihiro just sighed. “Alright then, why are you so obsessed with what _I_ wear then?”

“Because I… uhm….”

He raised an eyebrow.

“…I just don’t know why someone would want to throw away a life as perfect as that…”

The coder decided to rephrase the statement. “Do you want to live a lifestyle like me?”

Byakuya nodded without thinking.

“So… do you think you maybe want to be more feminine perhaps?”

“I-I think so… well… yes,” Byakuya mumbled, finally giving in to Chihiro’s truth.

Chihiro smiled. “Great, acceptance is the hardest part. Would you like to be called something different? A different name, or different pronouns?”

“Different what now-”

“Do you want to be addressed with she/her? Or change you name to something you feel more comfortable with?”

“Oh. Uh, yes please.”

Chihiro started making mental notes of everything. “Alright, and a name? It’s okay if you haven’t thought of anything yet.”

“Polaris,” she replied, almost immediately. “It was what I was called for a while when I had to go hide my identity.” She thought back fondly on the memories in Czechoslovakia, putting on a dress and a petticoat before running through the woods. During those few years she felt happier than any other time in her life.

“That’s a beautiful name,” the brunet praised. “Do you want others to know?”

Polaris felt overwhelmed with all the new changes, but at the same time, it was like a large weight was being lifted off her chest. “I don’t know, won’t they be mad?”

“No one’s mad at you for being you, and if they are then that’s their own issue, not yours,” Chihiro reassured.

“Okay then… maybe Makoto first?”

“Good idea,” he replied, taking her hand and walking out.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polaris introduces herself to some of her classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Second chapter for the book, not much else to say. Please enjoy :)

“Oh hey guys!” Makoto grinned, waving them into the corner of the gym where he was doing his homework.

The duo sat beside him, as Polaris nervously fidgeted with her hands, trusting that Chihiro would talk for her.

“Hi Makoto!” Chihiro grinned. “We have something to tell you, and felt like you’d be a good first person to know.”

“Really?” he beamed. “That’s awesome! What is it?”

“This is Polaris,” the other boy said, gesturing towards her. “And she’d like if you called her by that.”

“Okay! Hi Polaris!” Makoto smiled, before going back to his math worksheet.

Polaris let out a small sigh of relief. That was easier than expected.

Chihiro turned to her. “Who do you want to tell now?”

“Uhhh… maybe Aoi? She seems easy enough.”

“Great, to the pool!” he exclaimed, leaving the gym with her.

-/-/-

“Hello Aoi,” Chihiro greeted.

“Hey Cheerio, Byakuya!” Aoi chirped, surfacing from the water along with Sayaka and Sakura, who also greeted them with a small nod.

Polaris stiffened up at the name, starting to panic at the amount of people in the area.

“Oh, actually she’s Polaris,” Chihiro corrected.

“…Polaris?” Sayaka questioned. “What do you mean?”

“She’s Polaris. That’s her name now.”

Sakura nodded. “My apologies, Polaris,” she said, drying off her hair.

“Oh sorry,” Aoi replied nervously, “Didn’t mean to make you uncomfy or anything.”

Sayaka frowned, but still mumbled an apology before diving back under the water.

Chihiro smiled up at Polaris. “Who next?”

“I dunno, maybe Yasuhiro?”

“M’kay!”

-/-/-

The two walked into one of the empty classrooms, Yasuhiro on the floor reading Celestia’s palm. “I’m telling you Celeste, it says your cat’s secretly part gerbil!”

“It does not,” she scowled.

“Does too!”

“Does not.”

“Does too- oh hey Kuya! Came to get your palm read?”

“Don’t bother,” Celestia groaned, pulling her hand away. “I just came in here to get away from the others and he _insisted_ palm readings were good for the liver.”

Polaris fiddled with her glasses. “No thank you. And it’s Polaris.”

“Alrighty dude!”

“No- I mean I’m a girl,” she corrected anxiously.

“A girl?” Celestia inquired.

“…Yes.” She said, starting to regret coming in.

“Well you won’t fool anyone acting like that,” she stated, ushering the other girl over. “Here, have this,” she said, taking off one of the bows in her hair and placing it in Polaris’ hair carefully. “Much better.”

Polaris stared surprised at Celestia. She expected her to not be accepting, or at least be slightly rude. “Thank you.”

“Of course, come to me anytime you need something nice to wear,” she smiled.

“And to me if you ever need a palm reading!”

“Hiro those don’t ever even come true!”

“Hey, they come true thirty percent of the time.”

“That’s not much.”

“Well it’s thirty percent more than you.”

The gambler sighed. “You should escape him while you still can.”

The blonde stifled a laugh and nodded before leaving with Chihiro.

-/-/-

Chihiro walked through the schoolyard beside Polaris. “So, how do you feel?”

“Good. I like telling people,” she smiled, feeling more carefree every second.

“Well I noticed you’re a lot less of an asshole now.”

“Wow, such a foul mouth.”

“Compared to Mondo you should be grateful I didn’t pick up any more words,” he laughed.

She giggled, stepping through the grass and trying to avoid the insects. She looked up at the sky and admired it, noticing how nice of a day it was until she was hit in the side of the head by something, making her yelp and fall onto the ground, her vision blurring.

“Jesus Christ, Leon! You almost f*cking killed him!”

“Language, Mondo!”

“Whoopsies-“

Polaris rubbed her head and looked up to see the familiar faces of Kiyotaka, Mondo, and Leon.

“Oi moneybags you good?” Leon asked. “If you aren’t please don’t sue my ass, I’m already broke enough without you.”

“Is he dead?” Mondo joked around.

Taka just sighed and helped her up. “I apologize for my friends, Byakuya. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just fine,” she replied, not wanting to correct a trio that could kill her if they so wished to. However Chihiro thought different.

“Her name is Polaris actually,” he corrected.

“Polaris eh?” Mondo said. “I think that’s a type of star or something I learned from Kaito. I dunno though, I wasn’t listening.”

“Oh! Forgive me Polaris! I didn’t mean to call you the wrong name,” Taka exclaimed, bowing in guilt.

Leon crossed his arms. “Polaris? Her? You sure you’re talking about Byakuya?”

“Yes, and stop calling her that please.”

“Why not? That’s his name is it not?” he rolled his eyes, grabbing the baseball from

her.

“Yes it is!”

“Nah.”

Chihiro sighed, starting to lose his patience. “She’s trans if you really wanna know. So respect her.”

Leon groaned. “Fine then _Polaris._ Stay out of the field when I’m trying to practice.”

Polaris slowly nodded, walking away quickly.

Taka glared. “Leon that was rude!”

“Ughhh whatever,” he said, tossing the ball back in the air before hitting it in the blonde’s direction, making her run away faster.


	3. Dysphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko helps Polaris with her dysphoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Really in the writing mood so I decided to publish another chapter! :D

Polaris quickly slammed the door to her dorm, sitting down and massaging her still aching head. That’s the last time she’ll ever tell anyone anything. Never ever ever again will she let herself look so foolish.

She sighed, taking off her clothes and putting on a large t shirt instead. She curled up in bed, hugging a pillow tightly.

Why was her stupid body like this? Why couldn’t she had just been born a female? The thought had lingered in her head for years now, and once she finally addressed it it somehow got even worse.

The blonde gripped the bow celeste gave her tightly and looked at it. It was still nice. Pretty. Feminine.

Polaris sighed and closed her eyes, almost able to drift off to sleep before hearing a knock on the door. She panicked and shoved the bow under her pillow, putting her glasses on her face quickly.

“Byakuya? May I come in?” a voice called out.

“Who is it?”

“Kyoko.”

“…come in if you really want to.”

The detective did in fact waltz in, acting like she owned the place. She sat on the bed, glancing at Polaris. “Hey. Are you okay? I heard you slam the door a while ago. Very ungentlemanly.”

“Gee thanks,” she mumbled, her voice wavery.

“So… are you going to tell me what’s wrong or do I need to put on my detective wear and figure out myself?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Crying is nothing?”

Polaris didn’t even realize she had been crying. She poked at the dried tear stains on her cheeks awkwardly. “Oh…”

“Would you…. like to talk about it?” Kyoko suggested.

“And why would you care?” she snapped. “You’re probably just here for entertainment anyway.”

The other girl sighed, scooting beside her and poking her cheek. “If I wanted entertainment I would’ve just gone to the other class and watched Nagito and Hajime argue and break up over nothing again. It gets old after a while though, trust me. I really want to know what’s got the affluent progeny’s mood so twisted.”

Polaris frowned and crossed her arms. “Not saying.”

“Why not?”

“It’s stupid and embarrassing.”

“Nothing is stupid or embarrassing to talk about, and I want you to feel better.”

“Tch. Fine,” she grumbled. “As long as you don’t tell anyone.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Kay… well I don’t know if you heard but-“

“Yeah I heard the Polaris thing.”

“What? Then why did you even bother coming in?” she glared, obviously offended that Kyoko still decided to call her Byakuya if she already knew.

Kyoko put her hands up. “I just felt like checking on you. I saw what happened with Leon. Don’t worry he’s just always like that.”

Polaris nodded, and the other girl handed her a tissue to wipe her face with. “Thanks…”

“No problem,” she smiled softly. “Now why don’t you just vent to me?”

“Okay…” she mumbled, starting to calm down. “I just hate how I look. It’s not.. it’s not right. It doesn’t look right and it doesn’t feel right and I hate it.”

Kyoko gently rubbed Polaris’ back, listening closely.

“And it just doesn’t feel good and it makes me feel all sick and gross.”

“Seems like you got a pretty bad case of dysphoria,” Kyoko added in.

“Dysphoria?”

“When you don’t feel comfortable in your own body. Y’know, when your biological gender doesn’t match up with the one you feel inside. It’s perfectly natural.”

Polaris sniffled. “Well I despise it.”

Kyoko stood up. “I have something to help, want to come to my dorm?”

She nodded. “Alright.”

“Good.”

-/-/-

Kyoko held up a pale pink skirt. “What do you think?”

Polaris held it close, admiring it’s careful craftmanship. “It’s nice, really nice actually.”

“Perfect!” she smiled. “Why don’t you try it on?”

“Me?”

“Well yeah, you’re the only one here obviously.”

“Oh right,” she nodded, slipping it on.

“What do you think?”

Polaris stepped in front of the mirror and twirled around, watching how the skirt flew up and span around. “Woah,” she exclaimed, surprised at how graceful she felt in it. “I love it!”

“Well it’s yours now to keep,” Kyoko grinned. “Oh! And I have another thing just to go with it!” she crouched down and rummaged around in the closet for a few moments before standing back up, holding a pair of brown flats. “These will go nicely.”

Polaris beamed. “Thank you Kyoko, thank you so much!” she said, hugging her tightly.

Kyoko chucked. “Of course, Polaris.”


	4. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Polaris have a tutoring session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for all the support you've been giving! It really makes me happy to see that people are enjoying my fanfic! :D This chapter is a little short because I couldn't think of much else to add, it was just a cute little chapter involving some fluffy studying.

A majority of the school knew about Polaris now, and mostly everyone treated her well, of course there were still the odd ones out of the group. Leon still called her Byakuya, Toko just got really salty and still called her Master Byakuya, and Junko, well Junko was… she didn’t like to think about what Junko did to her.

She played with her hair while doing her homework, smiling softly. It had grown a bit, and was almost at her shoulders now.

She soon heard a knock on her dorm door and opened it to see Makoto. “Hey Polaris!”

“Hello Makoto, what are you doing here?”

“Uhhh, I was thinking if you could maybe help me with my homework?”

Polaris sighed, letting him in. “Fine, fine.”

“Thanks!” Makoto exclaimed, leaping onto her bed and laughing.

“Be careful! You could get hurt!”

“It’s bouncy! I can’t get hurt on something as squishy as your bed!”

“Whatever,” she groaned, pulling out her calculator. “Just come sit and I can explain this to you.”

Makoto nodded, hopping onto a spare chair and almost toppling over before balancing himself. “Okay!”

Polaris smiled at the short boy and started writing out an explanation for the work. She was almost finished when she felt a hand in her hair, running through it gently. “Makoto? What are you doing?”

Makoto didn’t answer, and instead started braiding her hair, twisting the golden locks in ways that seemed professional.

“Makoto? What are you doing?” she asked again.

This time he answered. “You’ll see!” he stated, a cheeky grin on his face.

Polaris nervously went back to working on the homework, continuing to write out all the formulas and assign them to each question. She was going to make this as easy for him to understand as possible. Of course, it was a little hard to focus when someone as cute as the little egg was doing your hair for you.

Wait- cute?

She shook the thought from her head and continued writing.

“Finished! You can look now,” Makoto said proudly, handing Polaris a mirror. She looked into it and was surprised to see how well he had braided her hair.

“How did you-“

“I do Komaru’s hair all the time,” he replied. “So I wanted to see if I could do yours!”

Polaris flushed a bright red. “O-oh, thanks. It looks very nice.”

“No problem!” Makoto grinned, looking back to his worksheet. “Gee that looks sorta hard.”

She rolled her eyes. “That’s why I’m going to help you, idiot.”

“Oh, right,” he scooted closer and looked up at her expectantly.

Polaris stifled a giggle and started reading out all the key points.

-/-/-

“Thank you Polaris!” Makoto said gratefully at the end of their tutoring session. “I think I get it now.”

She nodded. “I’m glad.”

The brunet glanced at the clock. “I better go back, it’s almost curfew and I don’t want the principal to kill me.”

Polaris laughed. “Okay then, see you tomorrow!”

Makoto nodded and ran out, tripping on one of his untied shoelaces on the way.

_Clumsy adorable dork._

She laid in her bed and closed her eyes, not bothering to take out the braid. It was too beautiful to get rid of, and was well made by Makoto.

God she loved his dumb face.


	5. An Unfortunate Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polaris' father interrupts her class to express his distaste for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Forgive me if I got the dad's name wrong, I just heard it on a tiktok talking about the Togami light novels lol ^^; Please enjoy! Also, I might not be able to update on weekdays due to school. Sorry about that!

Polaris toyed with a silver necklace, putting it up the the window to admire the gleam it gave off in the sun. Sure it was the middle of class and she should be paying attention, but she could always pay the teachers to give her good grades. At least that was working for the past semester. Ten thousand dollars per A+ on a test didn’t seem too bad for the commoners after all. They were so easy to manipulate sometimes.

The blonde huffed and glanced at the clock, getting tired the more she realized that class had only just begun. Chihiro nudged her shoulder and pointed to the whiteboard, that had shown several key points for the subject. Polaris just nodded and took a picture on her phone, knowing full well she wasn’t going to bother looking at it ever again. Meanwhile Chihiro rolled his eyes and shook his head, stifling a laugh.

She glanced at the clock again before discreetly sliding her phone under her desk to look at without the teacher noticing. She was surprisingly good at not getting caught with it, although she assumed that was because the teachers depended on her for the extra money.

Polaris was calmly scrolling through twitter to read through the threads and threads of arguments happening about something only middle class people could care about, this time it being about a green Minecraft character that she’d never understand the relevance of.

“Your essay is due next week,” Ms. Yukizome stated, before getting interrupted by a knock on the door. She walked over, and opened the door slowly. All of Polaris’ classmates turned their heads, gawking at whoever was standing in the doorway. “Oh, hello sir. Do ylou need something? I don’t recall making an appointment-“

“Quiet,” the person interrupted.

Polaris shot her head up and quickly turned off her phone. Oh no.

“I just came to pick up Byakuya. He seemed to forget that he had a meeting with the company today.”

She cringed at the use of her deadname and prayed that possibly, her father wouldn’t notice that she was there and just leave. Maybe he forgot what class she was in. Maybe he’d just leave.

Unfortunately no mercy was granted to her, and Keiju’s stone cold glare scanned through the room before making eye contact with her. “…Byakuya, what are you wearing. Perhaps you forgot that no son of mine would ever be caught dead wearing something so girlish?”

Polaris stared down at her desk silently, knowing better than to question her dreadful father as he continued to berate her. “Tch, I’m disappointed to even be affiliated with you. Change out of that and meet me in the hall.”

Her face flushed red with shame, and she quietly stood up.

“Hey! Her name’s Polaris you know. And you should be nicer to your daughter. We’re in the middle of an important lecture,” Yukizome scolded, putting down the dry erase pen. “Or do I need to shut you up myself?”

“Is that a threat?” Keiju glared, gritting his teeth. “You should know better than to involve yourself in me and my _son’s_ business. And he’s just being plain stupid with this whole girlie thing or whatever. He’s just looking for attention.”

She gripped her phone tightly, trying to ignore him.

Yukizome continued to yell at her father as Makoto reached over and squeezed Polaris’ hand gently. “It’s gonna be fine, just here,” he comforted, taking a pair of ear buds and putting them in her ears, playing music on his phone.

She nodded, watching Yukizome eventually shove her dad out into the hall and lock the door. “Sheesh talk about an asshole. I wish I used my scissors instead.”

Makoto laughed quietly, making Polaris smile in the process.

“So since he’s out, let me continue. Your essay is due next week, so I expect it to be well done. I will accept late work, but I’ll dock points off if it’s handed in later than two weeks after the due date.”

She one again wasn’t listening, and was instead making a mental note of all the songs on Makoto’s playlist so she could add them to her own phone.

A majority of them were just video game parodies of other songs, which Polaris thought was cheesy and cute at the same time. She ended up listening to his music for the rest of the class.

-/-/-

Polaris watched the sunset through her dorm window later that evening, carefully sketching it. She blew away the eraser bits and nibbled on her pencil, thinking about what else to add. She hummed quietly, glancing at a group of bird flying past the trees, smiling softly.

_Makoto probably loves birds._

Polaris blushed and shook away the thought. Why was she thinking of him again? He’s just a dumb commoner that she just happens to enjoy spending time with. Still, she found it nice how he helped her when Keiju was yelling at her.

A phone call snapped her out of her thoughts, and she internally groaned when she saw that the caller ID was her dad. Of course.

Polaris quickly answered it. “Hello?”

“I don’t know what you’re doing, but you need to stop. If you keep this up this attention seeking behaviour, I’ll just cut all ties with you got it?”

_That doesn’t sound too bad._

“I apologize father. I won’t do it again.”

“Good,” and with that, he hung up.

What a lie. Not like she hadn’t lied to her father before.


End file.
